


Bloods Hold

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Demons, Demonstuck, Dubious Consent, M/M, Smut, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and John have been friends for awhile. Now something's after John and Dave swears to protect him but John's threat is closer to him then he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction: Bloods Hold.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm making this new story and it's gonna be in a serious since I am writing a one shot to go with this but first I gotta write more for this and the one shot will make parts of this story make more sense.

Bloods hold John's breaths came hard and fast, his body hot and slick with sweat. He felt his back sliding across the cold floor. As he used his slowly wreaking strength to arch. His mind somewhat clouded by what John believed to be drugs. He wondered, how could the floor be so cold when his body was on fire. Hands found their way into his soft raven tresses. John groaned and tried opening his eyes, his vision blurred. He at least wanted to know who was petting his head in a loving yet possessive way.

He felt heavy and high. His eyes quickly closed again, lulling him back into a state of less conciseness. He was still somewhat awake. He could still feel things and hear certain things. He mentally slapped himself, reminding himself he needed to get up and save Dave. He needed to find away out of here. He was sure he knew who'd did this and what was happening. He kept trying to force himself to get up, to scream, anything. Nothing was working and it made just feel frustrated.

He was useless, couldn't even save his own best friend. What good was he? Dave could be suffering and he couldn't do anything. He felt stupid and useless. He felt like crying and screaming but his mouth wouldn't open. His body wasn't obeying him. Nothing was working. Fuck, he really wanted to see Dave at least one last time. If he had to die he wanted to do it looking at Dave. Then he would die happy. The harder he fought the more tired he grew till he felt he'd black out fully instead of this semi-awake state he was in now. John's final thoughts were on how was he gonna get out of this one? How had he even fallen into it?


	2. Threats undermine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 4 AM and I'm barely away. I finally finished this.

John was a normal boy for the most part. He was bullied from time to time but it had stopped for the most part since becoming friends with Dave. Dave was cool and tough and he kept John from being picked on. Dave looked out for John and in exchange John helped Dave with his homework, he even helped him cheat a few times. John would do most anything for Dave. Dave was his best friend and so when Dave said roll over John did. He did this because he'd never had friends and that's truly what he thought friends were like. Dave had a habit of doing things less then legal and John followed. A few times they both had gotten into trouble. John father hated him hanging with Dave at first but John would sneak out and do it anyways. At the very moment he was sneaking out or at least trying. Too bad dad was waiting. The moment John stepped into the living room his overprotective father turned on the light. John growled in frustration. Why did dad always get in the way? 

"Where do you think you're going son?" John's father asked, arching a brow. John bit his lip knowing he couldn't lie his way out of this. If he said, 'going to hang with Dave' his father would surely ground him and it was summer. John didn't wanna get grounded but he didn't have a good excuse for being dressed up like he was ready to leave. He decided to tell his father the truth. 

"I was about to go see Dave." John said, in a low voice. Not low enough his father couldn't hear though. Before John knew it his father had flew into a rage, violently beating him. His father screaming then after John was bloody and bruised he left the house. John just lied on the living room floor, too scared to move. He waited till he saw red and blue. The police came and went, he was taken to the hospital, questioned. John told them what happened and soon after the police said his father was dead. He had killed himself. John, he blamed himself. He had drove his father to take his own life. No one bothered him the rest of the night and Dave soon showed up. Dave was being cool as always but he showed sympathy and for that John was thankful. Dave might have been cold but he wasn't heartless. He always was there for John. John looked up from the show they sat watching in John's tiny hospital room. 

"Thank you Dave." John whispered, hugging Dave. Dave returned his hug and held him close. If John had Dave who else would he need. 

"You're welcome bro." Dave whispered and went back to watching the show. John liked this show, about supernatural things. John felt like something's on the show were oddly nostalgic. John shook it off because it couldn't be anything. Demons weren't real and even if they were none would be interested in him. John was weak and useless. John reminded himself that daily. John felt his eyes getting heavy and soon fell into a deep sleep. 

John was pulled from his memories by Dave who smacked him. He looked at him and sighed. "What Dave?" John asked, somewhat annoyed Dave had pulled him away from his thoughts. He couldn't stay mad at Dave but that didn't change much. He could still pretend to be. Dave rolled his eyes from under his shades. John had no idea why he wanted to wear them all the time. John had never seen his eyes before but Dave told him they were brown and looked kinda red. John would believe it when he seen it. Dave took another sip of his coffee before speaking. 

"There's a huge bonfire party tonight and I was wondering if you'd like to chill with me at it for a few hours?" Dave finished speaking, keeping his poker face the whole time. John looked at Dave, arching a brow. John had never been to a party like that and if Jake found out he was out at a party where there was gonna be trouble, well John would face shit from Jake. Jake just didn't understand. That English asshole, only thing he ever does is fuck Dave's older brother. More then likely he was just using Dirk. John tapped his fingers on the table thinking it over. "Come on Egderp. It's one little party and I'm not gonna let anyone touch you." Dave said, placing his hand over John's. How could John say no? Dave was right. He was always right. 

"Yes, I'll go but only for an hour or two then I have to go home." John said and Dave's face made a smirk. Dave always did that. Dave had a hold over John that was like no other. What he said went and John most the time followed without question. 

"Great see you then." Dave paid his part of the check and left. John smiled and pulled out his phone, seeing text from Jade. John sighed, dreading this. He loved jade, she was a great sister but a bit much. She was like John's father and Jake over protective of him. John hated it, everyone always trying to protect him. John felt helpless and weak. He wasn't as baby anymore. At almost seventeen his sister and cousin still played mother hen with him. Like they had to walk on eggshells around him. Jake hadn't been like that till John's father died then Jake became worried. John's always thought it was because he was worried his fathers death would drive John to take his own life. John had blamed himself for awhile but after seeing the damage his father had done it was hard to feel anything for him. He had beaten John bloody, black and blue. 

He decided Jade could wait, she never had anything good to say anyways. John paid for his part of the check and shoved his phone back into his pocket. John got up from his seat and walked out to his old beat up truck. Being broke wasn't fun since it meant John having the lamest car in town. He got in and started it, it took a bit since the damn engine was broke. John drove to his house, deciding he'd call Jade before going to the bonfire party with Dave. He figured Dave would be there about eight. John sighed, he loved hanging out with Dave but he had a bad feeling about tonight. He contemplated canceling his plans with Dave but John knew Dave would get upset or offended. Dave seemed to like to keep John close. A little too close. John pulled up to his house and turned off the car. He decided he would call his sister then go into the house. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket, dialing Jade's number. He put the phone to his ear and looked around, waiting to hear the cheerful greeting of his sister. After a few rings it went to voice mail. That was strange, Jade always answered the phone. John pushed his worries aside and decided he's cheek back later. Maybe she was napping or busy. He hung up, not leaving a message, he never did. 

John got out of his car and walked up to his front door. Home sweet home. He quickly took out his keys, hoping Jake wasn't home. He didn't feel like facing the English asshole. Jake was a torn in John's side, always stopping him from doing things normal teens do. Jake didn't want him hanging out with Dave, something that reminded him of his father. John unlocked the door, opening it, then stepping into his house. Well, Jake's house but John lived here too. John closed the door behind him. "Hello?" He called out, moving from room to room. The house was empty. Much to John's surprise.

J ohn quickly climbed the stairs and went to his room. John was in it a lot since whenever he was around Jake he became angry. Jake didn't understand anything. John threw his phone on his bed and stripped off his cloths. John made his way into the bathroom and quickly began his shower. It had been awhile since John had felt so happy. John only got to see Dave at school or if Dave came by his job at the coffee shop. Today was the first day they had hung out for more then ten minutes. 

John closed his eyes feeling the hot water run down his aching body. His eyes fell closed as he became more relaxed. He felt a hand travel down his upper back to his lower. John let out a soft moan and the hands worked back up, rubbing his shoulders. John's moan got louder and he felt the hands on his chest. John's eyes remained closed as the hands rubbed more roughly, fingers pressing hard enough to bruise into his chest. John tried to move so those fingers wouldn't be digging into his chest but nothing was working. John screamed and his eyes snapped open. No one was there, John's own hand on his chest. John figured he'd fallen asleep since he had a habit of doing violent things sometimes subconsciously. John took a deep breath and saw a flash of red in the mirror. John's eyes widened and he felt hands wrap around his throat from behind. 

"You're mine!" A demonic like voice hissed into John's ear. John felt those fingers again pressing into his throat. John coughed and fought to free himself from whatever this was hold. John's vision started to blur and he passed out, muttering "help me please." 

John jumped up as he realized the water had gotten ice cold. John turned off the water and jumped out of the shower. He needed to stop blacking out, it was starting to become dangerous. John got dressed and dried his hair, his eyes widening when he looked in the mirror and seen bruises on his neck. It looked like someone had tried to strangle him. John quickly made his way downstairs to find after two hours he was still home alone. He seen a note on the kitchen table. He picked it up, reading aloud to no one what was written on the paper. 

"Dear John, I've went out for a bit and won't be home till diner. I'm leaving you a note so you don't worry. Love, Jake." John rolled his eyes and set the note back onto the table. He wondered how he'd missed this note earlier. John shook it off as nothing going back to thinking of his cousin. Jake was strange, John didn't like him. John didn't hate Jake ether he just didn't want to be around him. John felt Jake knew and was hiding things from him. Dark things. John decided he didn't care what his mysterious cousin was doing. John had a party to go to after all. John went to his room, grabbing his wallet and walking out. He didn't take notice to the eyes watching him from his closet. 

John saw the familiar red and black motorcycle pull up to his house. He went out to greet Dave, giving his friend a hug then shoving his wallet into his own pocket. He seen Dave smirk, and look at him. "So derp, ready for some sweet ass fun?" He asked, punching John's shoulder. John laughed, rubbing his shoulder and shook his head. He couldn't help but feel tonight was going to go horribly wrong. "Well?" He heard Dave's voice say. 

"You bet man." John said, hopping onto the back of Dave's bike and wrapping his arms around Dave's chest. Dave smirked and revved up his bike. Sometimes he'd scare John with how fast he would go. Dave liked to see John's look of thrill of the moment rush. John might have been frightened but he also was happy. Dave hadn't seen John happy much since his fathers death. Dave knew he took it hard so he tried to take John's mind off of it. Dave sped off, hearing John's yell of fear and laughter. 

Soon they arrived at the bonfire party and both hopped off the bike and headed for the party. The moment he walked in John could smell the liquor. He looked to Dave who just shrugged. "It's a party dude." Dave said, not showing much care. Dave held John's wrist in a vice lock grip and dragged him through the crowed. John could feel hot body's rubbing against his, sweat rubbing onto him and Dave. John felt he would trip if Dave kept this fast pace nearly dragging him. Dave finally stopped near a table set up with food and drink. John's nose wrinkled at the smell of the liquor so close to him. He hopped Dave wasn't planing on drinking or they would be in trouble. They were both underage as well as John didn't know how to drive a motorcycle. John looked at Dave. 

"You weren't planing on drinking were you?" John asked, pointing to the liquor. Dave looked at the drinks then John. 

"What if I was Egderp?" He asked. John was surprised. Dave could be crazy but this was a whole new level. 

"Dave, drinking and driving is illegal!" John said, glaring at Dave. He wasn't about to get them thrown in handcuffs. Dave slapped the back of John's head. Not too hard but it still kinda hurt. 

"I know that. That's why we stay here the night." Dave said and John's eyes widened. John had to go home or Jake would be mad. Dave gave John a look and John frowned. He'd just have to deal with Jake later. He and Dave both got drinks. John getting his with Dave's persuasion. They made their way over to a quite part of the part which was away from everyone. John took a sip of his drink looking at Dave. Dave's eyes were hid behind his shades like always. John wondered just what Dave's eyes looked like and why he his them. When John asked Dave gave lame excuses, brushing him off. John got used to it. 

John started to feel sick and stood up. "I'll be back Dave." John mumbled before running off. Along the way John dropped his drink but he didn't care. He rounded a few trees and threw up everything he'd had that day. He leaned on the tree feeling lightheaded. John's head turned a bit too sharply as he heard someone walking up. He hoped it wasn't one of the kids who bullied him. John seen glowing eyes and his eyes widened. Those eyes looked familiar and dangerous. John started running despite his dizziness. He was scared, whatever was after him gave off a dangerous vibe. 

John tripped over a stick, his hand getting a cut. John screamed as he felt something grab his foot. His vision started to blur as he seen people running toward him. The last thing he saw was Dave's face. 

John jumped up and found he was in a room he didn't recognize. John started to panic but calmed down when Dave walked in. He ran over, throwing his arms around Dave. He felt relieved that both he and Dave were okay. Dave held him close as John cried hard into Dave's shoulder. Dave petted his head, hushing him. After what seemed like forever John pulled away, wiping his eyes. 

"Dave, I was so scared. I thought I was gonna die." John said, feeling Dave's hand rub his head. Dave kissed John's forehead, earning a blush from the dark haired boy. 

"I know John, I know." Dave whispered. He planted kisses on John's forehead, running his fingers through John's hair. 

"What even was that?" John's cries were muffled as Dave pressed John's face into his chest. 

"A demon. It's attracted to you due to a curse your father placed on you." Dave said and John shook in his hold. John couldn't believe it. 

"Why would my father do that?" John asked, his voice deep with sorrow. Dave frowned, sitting on the bed, hold John close. 

"I don't know man. I honestly don't know." Dave whispered. John looked at him.

"Am I gonna die and go to hell?" John asked, crying harder. Dave smiled and held John's face between his hands. 

"No, I'm not gonna let that happen. No ones gonna hurt you." Dave said and John hugged him tight. Dave hugged him back. John was glad he had to keep him safe after all Dave wouldn't do nothing to hurt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will start working on chapter two tomorrow. I love you guys for reading, kudos, comments, bookmarks. It all means a lot.


	3. A curse of the worst kind.

John sat in his room, a million thoughts running through his head. He wondered why would his father do this? How did Dave know? Was Dave involved? John's head hurt from all the thinking. He heard his door open and Jake stepped in, slapping him across the face. John held his now red cheek in his hand and looked at Jake. "What the fuck was that for?!" John screamed. Jake just glared at him then sat near him. 

"Why were you at that party John?" Jake asked, his voice sounded upset, worried and disappointed. John almost felt bad about it.

"I went because Dave wanted to go." John said. Jake hadn't been happy when the strider had brought John home. John had a bruise on his head and his foot was hurt. He had sprained his ankle when he fell while running. He thought about what Dave had said. He couldn't stop thinking about how strange it was that Dave knew so much. He made the choice to ask jake about it. "Jake did my dad like do anything with magic?" 

Jake couldn't believe John was asking that. He looked at him with some sympathy. "John," he hugged him and John started crying.

"Why did my dad place a curse on me? What even does it mean?" John couldn't help but cry. He knew he looked weak but he was just so confused and scared.

"I honestly don't know mate. I found out about the curse after your fathers death." He petted his head, kissing his forehead. This was the kindest jake had ever been to him. John thought it was strange since jake was just angry and now he was holding him close. John cried himself to sleep and jake lied him down and left the room. 

Jake sat in his room, sipping tea. He watched the man across from him with a glare. The man just smirked. They hadn't seen each other in sometime, not that he really wanted to see the man. "How have you been strider?" Jake said. If looks could kill dirk would be dead. 

"I've been well English what about you? How's raising the cursed child going?" He asked, smirking. If jake could he would punch dirk but that would start a fight and wake John. John didn't need to know what he and dirk were talking about. 

"I've been well and he is fine but you would know." He glared and dirk threw his head back, laughing. Indeed he did, his sweet kind little brother. That was funny. Dave wasn't sweet or kind. Dave was an ass and a selfish brat. 

"Dave tells me John's getting close" dirk said, his eyes getting a orange glow. Jakes eyes widened before he began glaring at dirk. He was running out of time to save John. Dirks smirk got bigger at jakes reaction. "You know how to save him" dirk said. Jake stood up. 

"I'll save John without losing my soul. So would you kindly toss off mr. Strider." Jake growled and walked out of the room. Dirks smirk grew.

"Indeed I will English." He laughed before exiting out the window.

Dave stood there, looking in the mirror. If only John hadn't have caught the attention of the people at the party then the plan would have worked. He was so close. "Why are you stressing so bad?" He heard a familiar voice say. He turned to see Rose leaning on the wall, smiling. This was gonna be bad. Anytime Rose wore a smile the worst was to come. 

"Because now I have to try twice as hard to get my hands on John." Dave growled and rose steeped closer to him. 

"What if I told you I could help you?" She asked, smirking. If Rose wanted to help something was very, very wrong.

"What's the price Rose?" Dave asked. Rose never did anything for free. She set down on the bathroom counter. 

"I need about five hundred bucks for something" she said and Dave sighed. He had to trust Rose. She was good with capturing people safely and giving them to the person who had hired her. 

"Fine. Get me John and I'll give you five hundred for whatever it is you need." Dave said. Rose smiled and walked off. He couldn't wait till he got his hands on John. Dave licked his lips at the thought. John's blood would taste good, so pure. He knew rose wouldn't waste time conjuring up a spell to make John one of them. John was really gullible, not questing why or how Dave anything. John just trusted him and Dave laughed. He'd lead John the wrong way. Make him think Jake is a bad man. Dave knew how to handle this and he knew how to do it well. Now to put thoughts in Jakes head.

John lied there crying as Jake rubbed his flaccid dick. John hated this, suddenly having a flash back of when he was younger and Jake did this. He whimpered as Jake got up. John wondered what had gotten into him, he'd been so good and now. John puked as he seen Jake start jacking off. He hated Jake so much in this moment. He felt betrayed by him. When Jake was done he went to his room and John ran in his. Why does this stuff happen? He curled up in bed and cried then called Dave and told him everything that happened and Dave seemed so angry. John couldn't believe how mad he sounded, it made John feel good someone cared about him. It helped make this easier.

"Don't worry dude. I'm gonna fix everything." Dave had said in one text. John trusted Dave, he had to.

Dave walked into Dirk's room. "Hey bro. You sure have a creative way of putting a wedge between someone." He said, half glaring. Dirk could be mean when he wanted but most the time he just acted stupid. Dave didn't know why he loved my little pony or anime but dirk was dirk after all. 

Dirk smiled. "Indeed and now John's asking for your help. Rose does her part and soon John will be yours." Dirk turned his attention back to his show he was watching. Dave growled and walked out, thinking over what to do next. Dirk smirked, "if you only knew Dave." He took a sip of wine and watched his show. This would be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated. Sorry it took so long. Thank you to everyone who let comments and kudos, it all means a lot. I hope you guys like it.


	4. Jaded life

John took a slow, deep breath. He was trying to take everything in. Why was he suddenly remembering such awful things from his childhood? How had he not remembered this before? John jumped a bit when he heard his phone ring. He picked it up after seeing it was Jane. He breaths a sigh of relief then presses the button to answer it, pressing the phone to his ear. Somewhere in his gut he had a bad feeling about this call. “Hello John?” Jane said. She sounded off, like she'd been running or something. Maybe she was just stressed. She always sounded tired when she was stressed due to her lack of sleep.

 

“Yes, what's up?” John asked, holding the phone between his ear and his shoulder. He was about to go out with Rose to help her. She'd told him that she needed help with something and since they had been friends for god knows how long he didn't mind. Rose always helped him when he needed it. On top of that he hadn't seen her in at least four months. She'd been busy helping her mother get in rehab for being an alcoholic. John wondered how long she'd been drinking before Rose and Dave's older brother had helped nearly shoved her into the help center. She hadn't been the same since her boyfriend dumped her after getting her pregnant. Bro Strider was deemed an asshole for that and no ones seen him in at least two years. Rose never forgave him for abandoning her and her mother and taking just her older brother and twin brother. She should have at least got to grow up with Dave. John was shook out of his thoughts by Jane yelling his name.

 

“John, you still there? John. JOHN!” Jane could break glass with how loud she could yell. John dropped the phone before grabbing it up and pressing it to his ear again.

 

“Sorry was thinking.” He breathed, glad his phone was so tough and praying Jane didn't notice he dropped it in the first place. She did. She could be kinda scary at times. He could almost feel the face palm he knew Jane was doing. She really did know he dropped it like the klutz everyone knew he was.

 

“It's okay. Just please, and I'm asking nicely. Listen to me.” She said, trying to remain calm. Jane was never good at that but at the least she was trying. John sighed and Jane seemed to take that as a sign she could continue because she went back to what she was saying. “Jade is missing John and as her brother I’d think you would like to help us look for her.” John groaned. God, why does Jade gotta be such a pain? She was more then likely off with some guy or one of her friends. When they were little she used to run off all the time. John never knew why everyone made such a big deal over Jade. She was strange and annoying anyways.

 

“Well, I was about to help Rose but I will come by later.” John could hear Jane's growl of disapproval. He rolled his eyes and continued. “It shouldn't take long and Rose asked before you called so I will see you later.” John hung up before Jane could get another word in. The last thing he wanted was to hear her yelling over stupid stuff. Jade would show up John was sure of it. John went down the stairs and seen Jake was out. He'd been going out more lately and John was starting to wonder if he might be seeing someone secretly. He went out the door and got in his car, putting his music on really loud and started his drive to Rose's house.

 

The only thing John hated more then Jane's nagging was that Rose lived in the woods. It was dark, damp, and to be honest a little creepy. Then again Rose was more then just a little creepy. She was the image of a normal goth. Add in her witch craft and dark sense of humor and you have the child of a demon. John could have swore that girl wasn't human and was from only the darkest and deepest part of hell. This thought always made John laugh and he'd even told Rose that her dark personalty was demonic like. She only laughed and poked his forehead. He and Rose had a strange friendship but he wouldn't like her any other way. Well he didn't like her like in a love way but she wouldn't be as fun to hang with if she were without her snide remarks and sassy back talk. Dave had once said her mouth would be the death of her one day. He didn't know the whole story of their parents but he knew enough to say he was amazed both came out so normal. Well normal compared to mother and father at least.

 

John knew Rose was raised by her mother and half sister just as Dave had been raised by Bro and half brother. John had never met Bro nor Rose's mother but heard both had strange ways about them. Rose's mother had just finished rehab a week or so ago and now was off somewhere. Which was good because from what Rose had said her mother was awful to be around. John thought it was just the alcohol but apparently she likes to fight. But it was better now according to Rose. John parked his car in front of the house and made his way to the door. He knocked three times then looked around. The door swung open and a half drunk blond stood in the door. “John!” an excited call came from the girl as she threw her arms around John, squeezing him.

 

“Hey Roxy, is Rose home?” John asked, half laughing. Roxy was always so cheerful. Roxy nodded her head and moved aside allowing John to step in. John stepped in the house and smiled. This place never changed much, even after all the years Rose had lived here. John quickly went upstairs, eager to see what Rose could want and get home before Jane called and ruined his now good mood. He went to the room at the end of the hall with a lavender door. Rose was so tacky at times. He knocked on the door before entering after hearing a 'come in'

 

“Hello John.” Rose said, her usual cat like smirk in place. She smiled funny. Always looking evil and up to no good. John had learned that was just how her face was unless she was upset which was rare for anyone aside from Rose and her girlfriend Kanaya to see. John seen her cry once but for the most part Rose was tough and icy. Sometimes she came off as cold and uncaring but she cared underneath everything. She was a good friend and John was glad to have her. He took a seat on her bed and she smiled at him, less smirky this time but still kinda devious.

 

“What is it you wanted my help with Rose?” John asked, looking at her. She smiled and handed him a book. John looked down to see the blue book with a picture of test tubes on the front. He arched a brow looking at her.

 

“My science homework. I’ve been lacking lately due to me not understanding anything.” She sighed frowning. John opened the book and smiled at Rose. It wouldn't hurt to help her since she did once help him write a ten page essay to make up for him skipping class. He used to be a straight A+ student, never did bad things. John had been a good child. Before Dave that was. After John started hanging out with Dave he became the image of corruption. He got C or less in school, skipped school. John wasn't the John everyone knew and loved. Rose didn't care at all about John's change in behavior. She never seemed to care about much of what he did which John had to respect. Everyone else gave him backlash for his change but he payed them no mind.

 

“Sure Rose I'll help.” John smiled and Rose stood up. John watched her with careful eyes. She smiled and got to the door, looking back at john.

 

“I'm going to get us both drinks.” she said and left the room. John shrugged it off as nothing. She always got them drinks when he was over even if he wasn’t staying. He always thought that was kind of Rose. Dave never offered him drinks over at his place. He hadn't been over at Dave's much due to his father and cousin disapproving of Dave and his influence on John. Last time he had been over there had been a few months back. It ended in Jake dragging him home after he threatened to murder Dave's older brother. John never understood what Jake had against Dave's brother but he stayed out of it. Jake's business was Jake's and not his. John shuttered at the thought of Jake. He was sick and not even the age most men started going after people younger then them. Jake was only twenty-three. John looked up when he heard someone come in. He seen Rose holding two glasses in her hands. She handed one to John and he took a sip and winced at the taste.

 

“This is pretty strong. What even is it?” John asked hoping it wasn’t alcohol. He had to drive home after all. Rose looked at him and laughed a bit.

 

“Its lemonade but I'm bad with measuring and I guess I didn’t put enough water in” She laughed a bit more, blushing out of embarrassment. John shook his head and gulped down the lemonade. He looked out the window and seen it was getting late and he needed to get home. He also had messages on his phone which he'd left in the car. He looked at Rose and sighed.

 

“Rose, I need to get going but I swear I will help you with your homework later.” John said, standing, placing Rose's book on the bed. Rose nodded her head and seen him out. She wished him a safe trip home and retreated back into her own house. John went to his car and jumped in, checking his phone to see a missed call from Dave. He would have to call Dave back and see whats up. There was also five from Jane and two from Jake. John cheeked his voice mails. The one from Dave was just Dave being Dave and trying to get him to hang with him later. John texted him telling him he'd love to then moved on to the messages from Jane. All of them about the same, asking where John was and why he wasn’t helping look for his sister. John rolled his eyes then stopped everything. In that moment as he heard Jake's teary message everything froze. Jake’s works rang in his head even after the message was over. Jade had been found dead, mutilated. Her body in the woods, head torn from body. John rushed home to find Jake and Jane crying and talking to the police. John stayed as far from Jake as he could. Jake seemed confused at John's behavior and decide to question John about it later but now wasn't the time. John couldn't believe it. Who could have done this and why?

 

Rose sat next to Dave, watching him down the bitter liquid. Dave made a face as he finished and Roxy giggled. Dirk stepped into the room and sat next to Dave. “So, how was the potion?” Dirk asked, chuckling a bit. Dave punched Dirk in the face for even asking that. Dirk laughed more and righted himself. “That bad huh?” he said, dogging another blow. Rose cleared her throat and both boys looked to her.

 

“You and John should be half bound. John will find himself attracted to you more so then normal and this is your chance to mate and change him.” Rose said. Dave nodded his head and handed over her money which she took eagerly. Dave sat back smiling. He knew it wouldn't be long with Jade gone there was only three of their lineage left. Soon to be two. Let the real fun begin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. I have been busy but I'm back now ^^


	5. Tears don't fall

 

Grey clouds, black umbrellas, countless tears. John watched solemnly as they lowered Jade's casket into the cold ground. The weather fit perfectly for the scenery. It had rained all day so the dirt hole had water in it. Jane hugged Jake close, crying harder then anyone else. John stood away from everyone else, he didn't feel like talking to them or getting fake sympathy. John wanted to be alone right now. He can't figure out who or what would do this. He was so confused and he didn't feel like seeing anyone. He was scared of Jake and he didn't think Jane would be much help nor comfort. He felt like Jane was a fake. Like she didn't really care about him, Jake, nor Jade. John couldn't remember when he had started feeling like this, it was just a feeling. After the service they head back to the house. Jane decides to stay with them for a little while. They needed to stick together and be close in this time of loss. At least that’s what she said and John wasn't sure how he felt about this. He kinda wanted to be alone or hang with Dave or maybe finish helping Rose with her homework. John wondered why Rose had never called or texted him about helping her. He thought maybe she had Dave help. John didn't know if Dave was good at science or not. John figured not since Dave never applied much effort into school or anything else. Well he did apply himself to fucking around and partying. John never understood how Dave bagged some many men and women. John had never had a boyfriend or girlfriend and yet Dave could have anyone he wanted. Speaking of Dave the asshole was texting John. John picked up his phone and seen Dave had spammed him with messages. He was worried if john was okay. He heard jade was dead and like any good friend texted him nonstop to cheek on him. John called Dave, knowing his friend was worried. John sometimes felt Dave’s friendship with him was more. Dave said things and from time to time did things outside of what most would call a friend. John heard Dave pick up the phone and he took a deep breath.

 

“Hey Davey boo.” John said, snickering at his playful nickname he had given Dave a few years ago. He could hear the growl escape Dave which only made john snicker more. Him and Dave loved teasing each other. They would drive each other to the edge and it felt so good. John didn't know why but fighting with Dave only to go back to being best friends felt good. There was something about it that felt wrong but like a wrong that feels so good you can't stop. He wondered where he got those tendency from. He never seen his father get joy from arguing with people and he didn't know about Jake. He payed Jake no mind.

 

“Hey John cake.” Dave said. John could feel him smirking through the phone. Here they were again. Good old friend fights.

 

Jake sat on the couch in the basement. Jane sat across from him, tears still in her eyes. Jake was trying to figure out how to asses this situation. Jake was sure he had an idea who had killed jade and he was sure if nothing was done Jane or John would be next. Jake was sure it would be john since he was coming to that age. Jane looked at Jake and after what seemed like forever spoke. “Jake do you think Jade was killed by Dirk or Dave?” She asked. Jake had thought about this and figured that based on how she had died Dirk was behind it. Dirk had a love for beheading things. They were yet to find jades head. Everyone thought she died by some crazy killer but Jake and his family knew the truth. Normal people didn't need to know that demons were real. It would cause so much trouble. Humans would desire to be hunters or demons. Most likely demons since that would earn them more. Hunters were like humans but a little stronger and smarter. They also had an undying urge to kill demons. Most hunter blood awakens at the age of sixteen. John was close to awakening and that meant close to _him_ coming for John. 

 

“I'm not sure yet. I'll go ask Dirk if he is behind this.” Jake said and hugged Jane. He could see the concern in Jane's eyes. He knew Jade's death was fresh and that the last thing they needed was another of them dying. After all they were the last of their bloodline. Someone needed to live on and continue the linage. 

 

“Be careful Jake. I can't lose you too.” she hugged him tight and tears escaped her eyes. Jake rubbed her back and frowned. He couldn't lose anyone else ether. He hoped things went well with Strider. He went to his room and got his pistols, placing them in their holsters. He looked into John's room and seen him on the phone with what he assumed was Dave. Jake frowned knowing there wasn't much he could do. He hoped having another talk with Dirk would convince the demons to hold off for a bit. He walked out the front door, looking back. He felt something very bad was about to happen. He prayed everything would turn out okay. He also wondered why John had been behave so strange toward him as of late. He didn't think he did anything to anger the boy and yet John seemed against him. Jake deiced to ask dirk when he seen him about it. He wondered if the demons had somehow gotten into John's head and brain washed him. Jake knew it could happen especially at his age. Jake shuttered trying not to recall things better left alone.

 

“I won't let anyone else get hurt.” Jake whispered to no one. His vow just words in the wind. Whatever the demons had planed Jake was ready for. He wouldn't lose anyone else.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed.


	6. A past that bites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it.

Jake arrived at the place he knew Dirk would be. He knew Dirk would be here because he texted him and confirmed they could meet here. This place brought back so many memories. Painful memories. Jake could still remember the sweet words, soft touches. He had done so much bad, caused the death of someone who cared for him. He felt stupid and as he made his way to the front door of the abandon house, shame filled him with a mixture of passion. Unspoken desires still fresh on Jake’s lips. Jake loved to taste forbidden fruit doing so many times. Jake prayed he could keep himself in cheek. If he crossed that line again he didn't know what he would do. He was surprised a bit when Dirk answered the door. It wasn't the surprise of the door suddenly opening, years of hunting demons gave Jake near nerves of steal. Barely anything unnerved him. It was what Dirk was wearing. It was the same outfit he'd worn that night. The night Jake's world fell apart and he learned the truth. He seen the smirk on Dirks face and knew he did this on purpose. He dressed up to bring back those feelings. He was trying to drag Jake down again. Take Jake back to the darkness he ran so fast to get away from. Jake was a cowered, everyone knew it. Jake acted tough then ran and hid like a child when things got bad. Jake did it with Dirk and he'd do it with John and Jane as well. Jake pushed his way past Dirk, ignoring the smell of his body spray. Everything was reminding him, pulling him back. Dirk closed the door behind him, following Jake deeper into the house. By the end of the night he would show English he wasn't so strong willed as he believed himself to be.

 

Jake sat across from Dirk. Both were planted on couches in the main living room. This was an old house that no one ever bought. It was rumored to be haunted and the few who lived here had died. Almost all dying a brutal and unsettling death. Jake was sure it wasn't haunted by anyone aside from Dirk. Dirk smiled, his face having a hollow look in the dimly lit room. The only light was candles and the full moon that came through the ripped curtains. “Nice place huh my dear English? “ Dirk asked, a smirk on his lips. Jake narrowed his eyes at him.

 

“Not really so. This is the place you tried to take my soul a few years ago.” he said, slight bitterness in his voice. Dirk laughed, leaning back more. He had been so close, almost making Jake like him. Sadly Jake's grandfather had to show up and attempt to kill him. Dirk tore him apart in front of Jake, showing Jake just what he really was. Memories Jake would love to forget are burnt into his head.

 

Dirk covered in blood, licking his fingers like a cat. He watched Jake with careful eyes, watching him cry. He felt the fear and that dark part was loving seeing Jake scared but he also felt bad. He loved Jake, he hadn't lied about that. Just about most everything else. Jake looked so hurt, so confused. Sixteen and he had to grow up. He was no longer a child, couldn't hide from the darkness that hunted his family.

 

“Such a shame. Then again your grandfathers blood never came out of the carpet which is as you say a bloody shame.” Dirk smirked. He knew just wanted to say to get under Jake's skin. Jake jumped up from his seat and lunged at Dirk. Still hadn't learned to control himself. Dirk smirked pinning Jake to the nearest wall. Jake growled in Dirk's face and Dirk laughed. Jake was so wild and unpredictable. Dirk loved how raw and nasty Jake could get. Being a demon made Dirk cold and harsh so he loved when Jake got that way. It was almost as if Jake was meant to be a demon.

 

“Oh my dear English how foolish you can be.” Dirk smirked and kissed Jake's neck, running his fingers along a scar. He made it years ago. “Why don’t we revisit that beautiful night?” Jake's vision blurred at Dirks words as he felt that mark Dirk had made years ago begin to burn. Like he did anytime the demon was near and desired Jake. He fell into a blackness of sleep.

 

Jake giggled like a teen girl running from Dirk. He was so happy he got to spend his sweet sixteen with his hot boyfriend. He ran through the woods hearing the blond just behind him. Dirk was such a fast runner. Jake felt he should sign up for some sport team, telling him his speed and strength would be perfect. Dirk teased about being a football player like Jake. Jake laughed, knowing he wasn't that great. With Dirk by his side though he felt he could get better. With Dirk he could do anything because Dirk made him happy and feel invincible. Dirk caught him pinning him to a tree. Jake smiled kissing Dirk's lips. He felt Dirk kiss back and blushed. “My oh my English you are sweeter then sweet tea.” Dirk said, his Southern accent very apparent. Jake blushed deeper. He loved the sound of Dirk's accent.

 

“Why thank you mr. Strider. You are quite sweet yourself.” he said. Dirk smiled and even in the dark he could see a slight blush on the blonds face. This made Jake smile. He was glad Dirk felt the same for him as he felt for Dirk. Dirk pulled away from him a bit.

 

“Let go somewhere, I wanna show you something.” Dirk said, taking Jake's hand. Jake followed him deeper into the woods to a house. It was more like a mansion. Jake looked in awe, it was huge and it had a somewhat eerie feeling to it. Dirk opened the front door and Jake's eyes widened.

 

“Dirk! We can't just break into peoples homes. Plus, this place has an eerie feel.” Jake said and Dirk grinned at him.

 

“Come on English, wheres your sense of adventure?” Dirk said and stepped into the house. Jake followed him in, fighting off the sinking feeling in his gut. He followed Dirk into a room, shaking his head. He walked into the room and his eyes widened. He smiled at Dirk seeing the rose pedals all over the pure white sheets. The room was lit by only the moon and a few candles. Jake couldn't believe Dirk had decorated this old house up just for them. “I thought you might want your first time to be romantic.” Dirk smiled. Jake ran over kissing him hard. God did he love this man.

 

“It's perfect.” he whispered to Dirk. Dirk smiled and lied him down, kissing up and down his neck. Jake moaned grinding against Dirk, feeling his half hard dick rub against Dirk's fully hard on. Dirk was sure eager and to be honest Jake himself was eager as well. Jake looked in Dirk's eyes, seeing how they seemed to glow in this lighting. Jake wondered if his did too. Dirk stuck a single finger into Jake and Jake wiggled a bit. “Ah, that feels awkward” Jake gasped and Dirk petted his head. 

 

 

“It'll feel good soon.” Dirk said, smiling at Jake. Jake nodded his head and let Dirk work in two fingers. He moaned loudly when Dirk struck a spot in him. “Found it.” Dirk said smirking. He pushed in three fingers and thrusted them hard into Jake's prostate. Jake moaned, arching into Dirk's touch. Dirk pulled his fingers out and coated his dick in lubricant. “Ready for the real thing my dear English?” he asked. Jake could only nod his head. He felt dirk slowly push into him. Jake had to bite his lip to stop a whimper of pain from escaping him. He felt Dirk release a sigh, “I'm in. Let me know when it's okay to move.” he said. Jake nodded his head, trying to get used to the feeling. After a few minutes Jake moved his hips, trying to tell Dirk it was okay to move. Dirk pulled out to the tip then thrusted back in. Jake lied there his moans getting louder with each thrust. The pain turned to a dull ache. Jake ran his hands under dirks wife beater, digging his nails into his back. 

 

“Ah, golly Dirk. That feels so bloody good.” Jake gasped and felt Dirk push his hands above his head. Jake closed his eyes, interlocking his fingers with Dirk's. He felt a sharp pain then warmth. Was dirk biting him? He closed his eyes, letting the warmth over take him. He didn't care if Dirk was. It felt bloody good. Next thing he knew he heard gun shots. He opened his eyes to see his grandfather on the ground bleeding. Jake tried to move but found he couldn't. He seen Dirk covered in blood. 

 

 

“D-Dirk, what happened? Why can't I move?” Jake said, panicking. He seen Dirk walk over to him and rub his cheek lovingly. He seen Dirk's eyes weren't normal. The white of his eyes were now black and his orange eyes were glowing. He had fangs and now that Jake was looking closer he could see Dirk was covered in not his blood but Jake's grandfathers. “Dirk! What did you do?” tears welled up in Jake's eyes. Dirk smiled softly. This couldn't be really. It had to be a nightmare. 

 

“I killed a hunter.” he said and ran his fingers along Jake's neck. “And seduced another.” Dirk smiled as he ran his fingers over the mark he made. He kissed the mark earning a moan from Jake. “Can you feel it Jake? Me coursing through your veins. I’ve marked you as mine so that I own you till you die” he began walking toward the window. “I can now find you at anytime and make you mine. I'll allow you to fulfill your hunter ways and when the day comes I will come for you.” he jumped out the window. Soon after Jake ran over and found his grandfather dead. He swore he would never allow himself to be taken and used by the demons again.

 

 

It happened many times after that. He seen Dirk, they fucked, Dirk left with the same cryptic thing he always said. It never changed and each time Jake went home feel more ashamed and more lonely then the last. Sex with Dirk made him feel high and alive but that after of going home or sleeping alone bit hard. Despite all that Jake went back for more, most times begging for Dirk before the demon even got two words in. Jake was a mess for a hunter and a idiot as a person. Dirk had to love that about Jake though. 

 

“The time will come someday my dear English.” Dirk whispered to him last time they'd met. “Time is running out.” It had been only a few weeks earlier. They talked about John, his time was so close. Jake didn't wanna think about it. John's hunter blood awakening meant Dave would be out to bind and change him. Jake was half through the process but Dirk loved to play games and knew Jake couldn't escape. Maybe giving up would be easier.

 

Jake jumped up, taking harsh breaths. He realized he'd dreamed everything. The flash back, all had been in his head. His brain making him remember what he tried so hard to bury. Jake looked around and seen he was laying on the same bed him and Dirk first had sex in. the room smelt of sex and he found it hard to believe it was from the first time. He figured Dirk brought others here and did the same only he just killed them. 

 

 

“Sorry to disappoint you English but that’s not what I do.” Dirk said, leaning on the wall near the door. Jake jumped a bit at Dirk's voice but relaxed a bit when he seen it was Dirk standing in the door. Jake felt a little better knowing it wasn’t some random demon getting the jump on him. He was sure Dirk would never allow that but he never knew. “Also, you weren't dreaming. You and I really had sex and so thanks for that my dear.” Jake glared, and made a move to get up. Dirk walked over, placing a hand on Jake's chest. “Not so fast English.” Jake glared, deciding to ask Dirk his question.

 

 

“Did you or Dave kill Jade?” He asked, holding his glare. Dirk smiled, his fangs glistening in the dark. He took Jake's face in his hands, pulling it close to him. 

 

“I don't know what you mean. Jade is right there.” he said. Jake looked to his left to see Jade standing in the doorway. His eyes widened as he looked into her dull lifeless eyes. 

 

 

“Jade, no....” Jake said, tears welling up in his eyes. Dirk forced Jake to look at him. Jake seen the gleam in Dirks eyes and cringed. Dirk looked so satisfied and Jake knew Dirk had done this one. It was like that night all over but worse. He broke his promise someone else did get hurt. He felt Dirk kiss his neck and then his ear. 

 

 

“You're next. It's time Jake.” Dirk whispered. A screamed ripped through Jake’s throat before everything went black. He prayed John and Jane were okay. He lied there, knowing this day would come. He just hoped it wouldn't have been now. Anytime but now. Part of him was happy though. No more running, no more fighting. He could be with Dirk whom he truly loved. He was sure Jane and John would be fine on their own. 

 

John sat on his bed, giggling. He was on the phone with Dave. “Okay Dave. I'll see you later.” he hung up. He couldn't wait. Him and Dave were going out for his birthday. Sweet sixteen. He couldn't wait. He went out of his room and seen Jane sitting on the couch, she looked so worried. He walked over and sat next to her. He took her hands in his and she looked at him. “It's going to be okay.” he said and could have sworn he seen tears in Jane's eyes. Jane shook her head, wiping tears from her eyes. Her makeup was ruined, mascara running down her face. 

 

“No John, it isn't. Nothing is going to be okay.” She said, kissing his head. Before he could ask she had already walked away. He finally let his tears fall. All the sadness, frustration, confusion finally breaking free. He wondered so much. Why did his dad do this? Why did Jade have to die? Who did this to her? So much he wanted to know. So much pain he wanted it all to stop. 

 

 

Rose sat on her bed looking into the crystal ball. She looked at her brother who watched John crying. His expression was somewhat pained. He hated seeing John like this. Rose reached out touching her brothers cheek. He jerked away and she frowned. “You'll fix him soon. You'll easy his pain and stop his suffering.” she said. Dave stood up and seen Dirk drag Jake by, unconscious. Dave looked out the window. 

 

“I damn sure will.” he said, his eyes glowing brighter then before. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still trying to figure out what to do next. I'm unsure of how I'm gonna get this to where I have planed. I feel like this story is short and boring. I know where I want it to be it's just getting it there.


	7. Roses and violence.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose finally gets what she wants her own hunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to make and it isn't very good I will try to update sooner and make the next chapter better.

Rose pushed her lower lip out a bit waiting patently in line. She was in a drug store. A store that sold actually illegal drugs. Least to say she was in the bad part of town. She sighed it had been twenty minutes. She hoped Dave’s five hundred would be enough. She seen the line was slowly decreasing and she could see the front of it. She couldn’t wait to get out of here and get Kanaya. When it was her turn she steeped up and seen the dark haired man sitting there. He'd been turned into a demon a few years back and for some reason started selling illegal drugs. Something about being a demon and above the law made him want to do what most demons cared less about. Demons didn't really need drugs anyways. Rose figured most of his customers were humans who wanted to do drugs but not get ratted out or lose their source. She walked up to him and he grinned. “Hey long time no see Rose-sis.” he said. She rolled her eyes.

“I don't favor this side of town.” Rose said, trying not to show her announce. Gamzee was a strange man and he liked getting on her last nerve. Well everyone’s last nerve. He shook his head but kept smiling. 

“Well not many do.” He said. He knew he was in a bad part of town that most didn't like to be in nor wonder into much. People came here most the time to do bad and get away with it or to die. Most people though the death was by gangs when really demons were behind it. “So what can I help you with? I'm sure you didn't come all the way here to see little old me.” Gamzee said, leaning back against the plush couch. Rose threw the money down in front of him. 

“I need something I can use to abduct Kanaya Maryam.” Rose said. Gamzee smiled taking the money and counting it. He looked at her with a sort of gleam in his eyes and laughed a bit. Rose crossed her arms over her chest and raised a brow at his behavior. She wondered what could he have found so funny.

“You guys are going after the hunters now?” Gamzee asked, a bit of muse in his voice. Rose smiled at him and sat in the chair in front of him. He took out some pills, placing them in a bad and handed them to Rose. She placed them in her pocket and looked at him. “Those will help a lot.” He did a small wink and Rose couldn't help but smirk. 

“Thank you Gamzee and yes we are.” she shifted in her seat and leaned back a bit. “More then that actually. We are aiming for their best hunters if we take them down the whole council and Prospit with it will fall apart” she smirked and Gamzee seemed surprised they had managed such a good plan. After years of the demons hiding this could work. Gamzee couldn't wait to see how this played out. “I should go I will see you some other time Gamzee.” Rose stood up and walked off. Gamzee would keep an eye on this as well as his Tavros. It had been awhile since he'd seen Tavros he might have to pay him a visit. 

 

Rose pulled up to the bar and got out of her car smiling. She saw Kanaya's car and knew the girl was in the bar. Now she needed to get in, put something in her drink and take her outta the place. She walked in smelling the smell of sweat and alcohol. She looked through the crowded room and spotted the young hunter. Rose made her way through the dancing bodies, spotting a few people making out against the wall. She knew Dave would love it here. She'd after to text her brother after she got Kanaya and let him know everything went well. She took the seat next to Kanaya and smiled at her. Kanaya took notice almost right after. “Is there anything I can help you with miss Lalonde?” Kanaya asked. Rose simply smiled. She looked to the bartender and ordered a strawberry daiquiri. The older man took her order then a few minutes later returned with her drink. She took a sip of her drink and smirked at Kanaya. 

“Maybe I just felt like having a drink. I don't always want something.” She stated plainly. Kanaya rolled her eyes and went back to her drink. Rose watched as she looked to the entrance. When Kanaya was looking away rose threw one of the pills into Kanaya's drink. Kanaya sighed and took a drink of her drink. “What's got you so on edge miss Maryam?” Rose asked, frowning a bit. She should show some concern considering what she was about to do. Kanaya looked at her, frowning and sighed. 

“One of our hunters were killed recently and so we are all a little on edge.” she said. Rose nodded her head. They knew about jade but the hunters didn't know about Jake yet. This was good the demons had the upper hand. If they didn't know Jake was miss or hadn't put out word then that meant Kanaya's disappearance would ether go unreported or it'd get the hunters attention. 

“Dirk likes to act crazy at times.” Rose said. Kanaya looked at her, nodding her head in agreement. Both knew Dirk was wild at times and tended to do things that seemed unneeded. Well to the hunters for the demons all of it made sense. Some didn't understand why the demon prince would want a hunter but they also didn't know his past ether. Rose understood, much too well. She noticed Kanaya starting to get sleepy. Time to finish this plan. She grabbed her and started carefully dragging her out of the bar. She took her to her car and noticed Kanaya was asleep. That stuff Gamzee gave her was good. She'd have to thank him once again. She placed her in the back seat and got in starting the car. Now she needed to get home and she was off the hook. She started the drive home, which most the time went fine but if she were pulled by a cop that would be bad. Cops knew about demons and how to spot them or at least some. She was almost home when she seen red and blue lights behind her. “Shit...” She whispered, pulling over. The officer walked up to the window and tapped on it. She rolled it down looking him with a slight smile. “Can I help you officer?” she asked. 

“We are looking for some demons to question about Jade Harly's death.” he said. Rose frowned. This was very, very bad. She seen Sollux go up behind the cop and knock him out. She smiled it was a good thing Sollux was on their side. She blew a kiss at him. “Thanks Sollux.” She said. He nodded his head and she drove off. This was the beginning of something much bigger then the hunters could even imagine.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think. Should I continue or no? Also am I bad at writing? I try my hardest to make my story's look good since there is a lot of amazing writers on this site.


End file.
